


Folly

by hobbitsdoitbetter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, F/M, Finally, Growing Old Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Old Friends, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Man, Steve Rogers Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsdoitbetter/pseuds/hobbitsdoitbetter
Summary: The things Edwin Jarvis does for Peggy Carter... But then, who else would he do them for..?MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS:ENDGAME





	Folly

_Disclaimer: This fan fiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Not beta read so all mistakes are mine._ _**Heavy spoilers for Avengers: Endgame are contained herein. You have been warned.** _

* * *

**FOLLY**

* * *

Jarvis doesn't like this, not one little bit.

He doesn't like the suddenness of it. The unexpectedness. He doesn't like that he didn't see it coming, he who has always prided himself on how well he knows Director Carter. He who has been her confidente for longer than anyone, save perhaps the redoubtable (and incorrigible) Howard Stark.

_Anna would say, Lord rest her, that he must be losing his touch._

And yet here he is, in front of a country church in the middle of nowhere. Guarding the door as best he can. Trying to protect his friend, if only from the worry of a someone hatching some sort of plot to ruin her big day… And it is her day, he thinks, however little sense her current actions may make to him. A day she has earned, a day she deserves. A day to be happy when she has lost so much, has so much she may still lose. A day he wishes to give her, however suspicious he may be...

And so, despite himself, Edwin Jarvis keeps his eyes on the church door, keeps his thoughts to himself.

 _He's gotten rather good at that, over the years_.

The bell tolls- a signal that the ceremony is nearly over, perhaps?- and Edwin straightens his suit. Opens the door to the town car and tries his best to look approving.

As he expected, the bride and groom emerge from the church, laughing together, and despite his suspicions, Edwin finds he can smile.

For Peggy looks radiant, her groom beaming at her with adoration in his eyes. The young man is half her age, an art student from Brooklyn. Keeps himself to himself, completely anonymous, no life in the military and intent to keep it that way, according to Peggy- _And if that isn't perfect for her then Edwin doesn't know what is._ Of course, were Howard Stark behaving this way, taking up with someone unknown so suddenly, then Edwin would have demanded Nora Fury conduct a thorough security search by now. Were Doctor Pim behaving this way then they would have searched his room for narcotics, post haste, and possibly brought his wife in too. _But with Peggy..?_

_Nobody will believe ill of Peggy._

_She has always been the best of them,_

So Edwin shakes his head to himself. Wills his worry away. As Peggy and her new husband run to the car, he makes sure to clap. Makes sure to throw rice and confetti for them, to say well done and cheers. _The look of gratitude Peggy shoots him is worth all his misgivings_. As Edwin watches the groom picks Peggy up and playfully hefts her into the back seat. Climbs in after her eagerly. She murmurs something into his beard and he laughs. Kisses the tip of her nose. Then her cheek. Then her lips.

She murmurs something else in his ear and the young man's cheeks turn a bright, vivid red beneath his beard.

When he sees _that,_ something tight inside Edwin's chest loosens a pinch.

_Whatever his employer may claim, Edwin knows there are some things which can't be faked._

"I love you, Peggy," the young man murmurs, and Peggy grins. Kisses him thoroughly. Edwin has rarely seen her look so happy; He thinks, for a moment, of his Anna and then pushes the thought away.

"I love you too, my darling ," Peggy murmurs. "Thank you for saving this dance for me." And she presses a kiss to his hand.

The door closes and Jarvis hits the gas. Pulls carefully out onto the country road.

He can hear Peggy laughing, her husband too, and despite what a folly he knows this to be, he still smiles as he drives the newlyweds home.


End file.
